Kouzou Kasugai
is the father of Komaki Kasugai. Biography He and his daughter were originally penniless until Kouzou discovered a strange meteorite which held a golden tree which provided him and his daughter with an unlimited supply of money. Kouzou became a CJX card holder in March of 2009. Komaki was miserable being rich and felt that she and her father better off without the gold tree, she went on spending sprees in a vein attempt to get them back to that time. On one such spree, she met Luka Millfy, Komaki had bought a ring Luka had her eye on. After Luka complained about Komaki's spending spree and stating her notion of money, Kouzou offered her a job as a maid with the ring she wanted as payment. At the mansion, he shown her all of the priceless antiques on display, including his most prized, heavily-guarded possession: a gold tree. Meanwhile, the Zangyack Empire sent Action Commander Nanonanoda to Earth to steal the gold tree to fund their invasion. Nanonanoda entered the mansion and managed to bypass the security system until Luka noticed Komaki watching him, causing the Action Commander to accidentally activate the system and forced to run out. Outside the mansion, attacking him upon learning he is the tree's owner, Luka made a deal with Kouzou to get rid of Nanonanoda for a million. Becoming Gokai Yellow, she assumed the forms of VulPanther and Bouken Yellow to throw the Action Commander out of the premises. Later, Luka confronted Komaki on why she did not alert her father on the intrusion, only to learn from Komaki that she and her father would be better off without the gold tree and went on her spending spree to get them back to that time. This fact infuriated Luka as lectures Komaki that money made the world go round. That night, after remembering her own past, Luka was approached by Joe who asked for talk about how she needs money to fulfill a life-long dream. The next morning, Nanonanoda invaded the mansion with a platoon of Gormin, setting the complex on fire without realizing he would harm the tree. The Gokaigers intervened, having Luka see to the Kasugais while the others assuming the forms of the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and quickly dispatched the Gormin before battering Nanonanoda with the J.A.K.Q. Hurricane. Luka found Kouzou and Komaki and told them to leave the burning mansion immediately, but Komaki hesitated - saying she did not want to leave something important. Given a check for 10 million yen by Kouzou to retrieve the gold tree, Luka told Komaki she will bring back the prized possession. As the Kasugais leave, Luka changed into GoYellow to obtain her quarry before emerging from the burning mansion, having retrieved not the gold tree but Komaki's rabbit doll instead. Kouzou discovered that his daughter had held onto it for a long time and realized that his wealth had distanced him away from her. As the gold tree melted from the fire, Kouzou apologized to his daughter and agreed with her to start over again. As the Kasugais watched the battle, Komaki discovered that Luka returned the check inside the doll. Kouzou's credit card was set to expire in March 2013. Bank details *'CJX' Platinum *'Number:' 5501 1234 5890 3091 *'Member since:' 2009 *'Expiration:' March 2013 Behind the scenes Portrayal Kouzou Kasugai was portrayed by . CJX A fictional bank, CJX is an in-joke reference to the of , . Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Allies